


(PODFIC) Pegasus Purgatorio by Mrs. Hamill

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Exile from Atlantis, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Stargate Atlantis Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: It is difficult to write a paradise when all the superficial indications are that you ought to write an apocalypse. It isobviously much easier to find inhabitants for an inferno or even a purgatorio. (Ezra Pound) Yeah, I'd say that about covers it, Ezra. John and Rodney are left behind when Atlantis (and, by extension, Pegasus) is evacuated. While returning to the Milky Way, they decide to bring a few friends along.





	1. Introduction and Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pegasus Purgatorio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023668) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4f9cepjrlbc4d0/Pegasus_Pergatorio_Intro_and_Day_One_Minus_One.mp3)


	2. The First Year--The First Day and The First Week

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i8tuxgfrqupb0u7/Pegasus_First_Year_First_Day_First_Week.mp3)


	3. The First Month

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yxuh3nsjn99gl9x/Pegasus_First_Year_First_Month.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The first three chapters have been edited for (hopefully) improved sound quality. Thanks to everyone with helpful suggestions about how to create MP3's and make them available for download!


	4. The Rest of the First Year: Part One

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gnzzjpmnddadkfx/Pegasus_Purgatorio_Rest_of_First_Year.mp3)


	5. The Rest of the First Year--Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is difficult to write a paradise when all the superficial indications are that you ought to write an apocalypse. It is obviously much easier to find inhabitants for an inferno or even a purgatorio. (Ezra Pound) Yeah, I'd say that about covers it, Ezra. John and Rodney are left behind when Atlantis (and, by extension, Pegasus) is evacuated. While returning to the Milky Way, they decide to bring a few friends along.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7mbqi11f7i15dco/Pegasus_Purgatorio_Rest_of_First_Yeart_Part_Two%282%29.mp3)


	6. The Second Year: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait has been long but I do hope it is worth it with this chapter. Additionally, I've found some amazing music to add to the intros of the chapters (and all chapters have been updated to include the theme for continuity). I also found the original art by Lenkti. Such beautiful work! Hope you enjoy the beginning of The Second Year.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gupdpa3plvquo3f/Pegasus_Purgatorio_The_Second_Year_Part_One.mp3)


	7. The Rest of the Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I'll admit to having a lot of podfics in the works and on deck so the ones getting the most attention are getting priority. However, this is a special one for me so it will be updated all the way to the end. Thanks for your patience and hanging in with me.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zx6lgxl8b7gepkk/Pegasus_Purgatorio_Second_Half_of_Second_Year.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Mrs. Hamill for allowing me the honor of recording this story. It has been one of my favorite for years.
> 
> This work is available to listen to online or download as an MP3.
> 
> MUSIC: "The Descent" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> ART: By Lenkti sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=art&id=165


End file.
